Skywatching
by The Fragile Capricorn
Summary: The amazing spots of light in the inky black sky made Rena wonder one night: "Is Expel one of them?" CxR.


**Skywatching  
**_A Claude x Rena fanfic_

_

* * *

_

**DISCLAIMER: **Here's the deal: I do NOT own Star Ocean: Second Evolution/Second Story or any of the brilliant games in the Star Ocean series. I am not a part of the Square Enix and tri-Ace team, either.

* * *

_Story structured using Star Ocean: Second Evolution. Names of characters, locations and events will follow the PSP RPG._

_

* * *

_

_Hmm..._

Rena Lanford closed her eyes. Armlock was bustling with activity during the day, but at night, it's as peaceful as any of the Expelian rural towns. It sort of reminded her of her own village, Arlia. There weren't an abundance of trees and shrubs, of greeneries and crops. There was no stream flowing beside it. But Armlock's spirit was just the same as Arlia's - welcoming, warm, and hospitable.

She needed time to think. Everything just happened so fast - their departure from Expel, the acquisition of the Psynard, then the completion of the four fields. The Field of Love proved to be very daunting, and everyone in the group decided to rest just a bit. Just for a day or two, before proceeding to the next step. Rena was glad to have it, especially since she had to ponder.

Rena was particularly worried about the people from Expel. They might be wondering where she was right now. Where _they _were right now. What if they thought the group was dead? All hope for the Sorcery Globe being investigated and eventually destroyed will be lost. And how about her mother? How about Ninay? Leon's parents? She sighed. _What about Dias? Where can he be now? What might he be thinking?_

Rena smiled. Dias.

"Rena?"

From the doorway stood nineteen-year old Claude C. Kenny. He had been the boy who saved Rena the first time the met. The guy who rescued Rena from her friend during his unstable state. And the one who protected Rena and stood in her way just so she won't get hit by a mild (but painful) laser blast. He gave a smile and sat down beside Rena, on a bench just outside Armlock's inn.

"What're you doing up so late?"

Rena looked up at the black, inky sky, dotted with a billion or so stars looking down over them. "Watching the night sky," she answered. "Claude, do you remember the time when we were back in Marze, and you told me that you loved to watch the sky in the evening and wonder if there are any other worlds out their similar to yours?"

Claude nodded.

"Well, I'm wondering right now if one of the stars we're looking it at is Expel. I wonder if someone's looking up at us from there and thinking, 'are there other people out there?'"

"Rena..." Claude knew the truth. Expel was no more, by that time, but he couldn't break Rena's heart. Anyone's heart. Rena, though born a Nedian, lived in Expel all her life, and she held on to the dim hope that it still existed.

"I wonder how everyone is. If they're alright, and they're going on with their daily lives. I wonder if those at Laceur somehow were able to fend off the monsters, and if they're already fighting back hordes and decreasing them in numbers. I wonder how mom is. Allen."

Claude gulped. "I... I'm sure they're all right. I'm sure you've got nothing to worry about, Rena."

"I hope so."

They sat in silence for a while, staring at the stars. And then, "Claude, I'm worried about Dias the most."

It was like a blow to the gut. Although Rena told her that Dias had been like a brother to her, and _only _a brother, he can't help but feel jealous. After all, Dias and Rena were childhood friends. They have had more moments togethe than Claude had with Rena. And the bond between the two is unexplainable and deep.

Claude was smart, though. He knew Rena would be suspicious if he kept silent, so he tried to think of something decent to say, at the very least. "Oh, I'm sure he's alright. Maybe right now, he's looking at us, wondering where we are. Where _you _are." He gave her an assuring smile. She leaned her head on Claude's shoulder.

"Claude?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Well, you always know how to make me feel better, how to cheer me up. Yours are the shoulders that I could lean on, and, well, you make me really happy, generally. It's like you know me better than any of the people in Expel. Better than my mother. Better than Dias. Just... thanks."

At those words, Claude felt warmhearted. It was the best compliment, the best thanks he had received ever in his life.

Both of them looked up at the sky and watched the stars twinkle, the wind pick up and the weather chill up a bit. And as Rena shivered, Claude put an arm around her and held her close.

* * *

_**A/N: **Well, there. My first SO:SE fic ever. Comments? Crits? Anything? I'd like to know what YOU think._


End file.
